


However blindly..

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Prompt Fic, This hurts a little, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Prompt fic: Blind.I used it in the sense of someone doing something blindly and are blind to the consequences.Literally Mulder in a nut shell. This is Scully watching as waiting, ready to follow him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	However blindly..

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little prompt fic! Sort of a brain cleanser so I can get back to the Episode Perspectives! 
> 
> All mistakes and grammatical errors are mine, I’m human :) 
> 
> As always let me know what u think here or on twitter @theQueerwriter. 
> 
> All the vibes
> 
> Mel xx

* * *

It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. 

Metal crumpled. Glass shattered. Bones broke and flesh tore exposing the sinewy mechanisms beneath. It clenched at Scully’s guarded heart to watch it all unfold; each time more catastrophic than the last. She knew it was going to take him away from her one day; steal the breath from his lungs, the electrical signals from his brain, and the beat from his heart. What would she do then? How would the world look to her with out Mulder in it? 

She’d peered into the darkness by herself once before, it’s inky tendrils snaking their way through her, blackening her soul and mind just a little. It was cold and lonely and seemed without hope; the one thing she could always count on Mulder to have. She had fought hard, clawed her way back to him, but when it came to Mulder’s mission, his search for the truth she had a hard time finding anything to grab hold of as he sped towards his perceived answers. 

His passion and determination and belief and faith, all held great merit for her. They were some of the things she’d fallen in love with; he was mischievous yet kind, brilliant yet arrogant at times but overall, he was just a man that saw her for who she was and wanted to be. While he wanted her to believe in the things he did, he’d never actively tried to change her; he’d always respected her, just like she’d respected the journey they were on together.

But he was careening out of control, rocketing towards the head on collision that would end it all. She’d thought him blinded by his need for answers. He was literally driving with his eyes closed towards a destination he’d never been to. His focus was solely on truth, justice and understanding but in defining his world so strictly, he’d provided himself the perfect cocktail for destruction. His narrow view of these things made it impossible for him to navigate any obstacle that came his way. 

Every time a new X-File would cross their desk, his momentum would build and she’d fight to reign him in. In reality there was no reigning Mulder in and it was all Scully could do to use her own body to shield him from himself and the crash that was an inevitability. She thought to herself that each one was worst than the last and this time she knew that his final destination was fast approaching. 

She sat and watched his mind spinning, the cogs clicking and turning, trying to connect all the pieces. A tentative connection to his sister had come up in this case and he’d grabbed hold of it with both hands and begun to pull the thread and now Scully was watching him unravel; bare threads falling away into the dark. The silence between them screamed and it made the room close in on her, the paper cover walls looming over the desk they shared, ready to cave in at any moment.

She’d given up on the file in her hands long ago after a heated exchange; it now sat lifeless on her lap, forgotten but for the mere weight of it on her thighs. Mulder tapped away at the keyboard in front of him, every so often picking up a pen to write something down; Scully noted Samantha’s name and File number on the tab of the folder, a heaviness settling in her chest. Time held no consequence for Mulder it had been decades now since his sister disappeared and with each new tentative thread, he’d weave a story, a narrative into that folder, hoping that it would all one day become so clear.

But Mulder, was blinded. 

The silence was broken by Mulder pushing away from the desk, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and making to leave. It took Scully a few seconds to realise what was happening. Her eyes flicked to the paper in front of her on the desk, the one Mulder had been writing on; a bold, angry circle drawn around three very familiar letters. 

CSM

Scully stood quickly, the folder on her lap collapsing onto the floor. She didn’t care. All she could see was the collision Mulder was blindly rushing in to. Her legs were quicker than her thoughts in that moment and had carried her over to Mulder at the door to their office. A firm yet gentle hand grabbed for Mulders own. The warmth of his hand in hers made her heart flutter and everything seemed to stop, including his advance to the door. His fingers wrapped around her hand like they always did, so strong and purposeful.

Her eyes met his as he turned towards her at the insistence of her slight tug on his hand. 

They screamed of words Scully wished she could cage and hide away for ever, of thoughts that no one would ever consider sane and of feelings she too hoped projected back at him. This was their thing. Silent minds melding together, wordlessly communicating what the other needed. Scully could see the shift in his shoulders, and the slight tremble of his bottom lip. It was the smallest of quivers but she knew the dam was about to break, that by just this moment of still, everything was going to crash over him, sending him awash with the pain he’d been trying so hard to define as something else. 

It was going to hurt but Scully could only see this as better than the precipice he was heading for. His eyes danced through hers, crashing waves of blue and green, transfixed in the moment to the clarity they provided. And in that moment the levy buckled and the twisted wreckage fell into the turbulent waters below. Mulder crumpled forward towards her, his head finding refugee on her shoulder and in her neck. Scully gripped him tighter as his hot tears coated her soft skin just below her ear. One of her arms snaked its way around his lean frame underneath his jacket and the other found sanctuary in his hair at the base of his neck. She knew the position had to be uncomfortable for him, given their height difference, but he burrowed deeper as she tried to move in any direction. 

The walls had stopped looming over them now, moments, minutes or eternities could have passed and Scully would have neither noticed nor cared. Nothing else mattered except for the stillness in the air and the man she held so tightly yet delicately as if not to break him further. Her nimble fingers danced intricate patterns against his scalp until he shifted up ward, eyes a darker shade than they’d been before, rimmed a slight red. She cupped his face with her hands, thumbs smoothing away the tear tracks on his cheeks. His hand held her forearm and the other rested on the shoulder his head had just found comfort in. 

Souls more than eyes looked into each other in that moment, and it hit Scully, piercing her thoughts, that Mulder was always going to be blindly racing towards something and that slow motion car crash was always going to happen, but as long as she was there with him, amongst the wreckage, to help piece him back together, to give him moments of clarity like water to desert flowers, then nothing else mattered. She’d ride shot gun and mend the broken bones and heal the torn flesh... and love him whole again. Blindly. 


End file.
